icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Spencer Shay
Spencer Gerald Shay (born November 11, 1981)Birthday is the brother of Carly and the son of Mr. Shay and Mrs. Shay. Since their father is in the military, he is also Carly´s legal guardian. He is portrayed by Jerry Trainor. Characteristics Spencer is shown to have an eccentric and weird demeanor, but despite that, he is not fooled easily, as seen in iLook Alike and iDate a Bad Boy. He is always seen building strange sculptures in the show and most of his works are seen in their apartment. He also frequently finds himself in sticky situations that serve as a subplot for the episode. He may have quit Law School after just 3 days, but he still possesses some legal knowledge as shown in iPromote Techfoots and iOwe You. He even kept a book he got from Law School. He is quite a ladiesman, having dated over 12 women. Some of his relationships are far more eccentric than he is, like Connie, the juggler, Lauren Ackerman, a teacher with a lot of emotional problems and Stephanie, a girl who believes in unicorns. Another recurring gag is that many objects Spencer touches or fixes spontaneously burst into flames, the first being the Chicken Stirfry he made in iWanna Stay With Spencer. (With added humor due to the fact that the part of the item that does so is always made of a material that is non-flammable in real life, such as a hotel bell or the cymbal on a drum) Early life Spencer was born in Los Angeles, California. When Spencer was eight years old, he and his parents moved to San Francisco, California on October 16, 1989. They lost their home as a result of the major earthquake on October 17, 1989. Spencer and his parents lived in the Marina District, and he and his parents were injured near the Bay Bridge. They fell through the ground while driving to a local restaurant somewhere in San Francisco, then nine hours later they were found on the ground by firefighters. From there, they moved to Seattle after the tragic incident. Spencer attended Ridgeway Middle School from 1991-2000 and graduated in June 2000. He also attended Seattle Law School for three days, but quit to become an artist. But, in the episode iPromote Techfoots, he was Carly, Sam, and Freddie's lawyer against the company Daka. His father, in the military, still thinks that he is in law school. His mother, Mrs. Shay, who we never meet, is also unaware of his career change. Art Projects As an artist, Spencer is usually making an odd art project for some equally weird reason. A recurring gag is that some of his projects will burst into flame randomly. Added humor comes from the fact that the item subjected to this gag is always either 1) made entirely of material that is non-flammable at room temperature in real life, or 2) made of both flammable & non-flammable materials, but it's the parts made of the latter that invariably catch on fire. File:BottleBot.jpg|The Bottle Bot File:Video Squirrel.jpg|The Video Squirrel File:Sign working.jpg|The Sign (working) File:102wt.jpg|The Sign (malfunctioning) File:Splatter Man.jpg|Splatter Man File:Fan of Hammers.jpg|The Fan of Hammers File:Toasty.jpg|Toasty the Baker (made of butter) File:Pumpkin.jpg|The Jacko Lantern File:Fish.jpg|The Fish (he originally wanted to sculpt Sam) File:Stuff.jpg|The Supertastic Sculpture of Stuff File:A.jpg|The Giant A File:Seat.jpg|The Seat of Sitting File:Yo - Yo.jpg|Yippie - Yi - Yo -Yo File:Elephantcycle.jpg|The Elephantcycle File:Merry Sniffmas.jpg|Merry Sniffmas File:Teeth.jpg|Teeth (for a dentist´s waiting room) File:Bike (spencer).jpg|Spencer´s Bike File:Coffee.jpg|The Coffee Cup File:Sock.jpg|Socko´s Cake File:Golf.jpg|Two holes of Spencer´s mini golf course (Front: Mr. Man, Background: The Bell) File:Labradoodle.jpg|The Labradoodle File:205igojxivdblencodesesp-1.jpg|The Light Helmet File:Import 000569.jpg|The Magnetic Christmas Tree File:Newton.jpg|Gigantic Newton Balls File:Metal.jpg|The Metal Sculpture he made with Griffin File:Gigantic Pants.jpg|Those Gigantic Pants File:Bull23.jpg|The Bull File:What.jpg|"Either a bunny or an abstract representation of the overmechanisation of modern society". File:Pencil.jpg|The Pencil Sculpture File:Wieners.jpg|The Blimp of Wieners (Made for the Kids' Choice Awards only seen on iCarly.com) He also built a chain reaction "Fish Feeder" in the kitchen. Films ''' *Spencer has a short claymation film called The Alien, The Space Hamster, and the Burrito under Spencer Shay Productions.' Family *'Carly Shay' (sister) (b. January 14, 1994) *Granddad Shay' (grandfather) (b. May 17, 1939) *Gramma Shay' (grandmother) (b. 1937) *Colonel Steven Shay' (father) (b. December 12, 1957) *Mrs. Shay' (mother) (b. March 21, 1956) *Ozlottis' (cousin) (b. August 16, 1995) *Faye' (cousin) (b. October 12, 1993) *Tess Dorfman (aunt) (b. June 5, 1960) *Barry Dorfman' (uncle) (b. 1964) Friends *[[Freddie Benson|'''Freddie Benson]]' and '[[Sam Puckett|'Sam Puckett']]' '(Carly's two friends) *[[Socko|'Socko']] (he gives him his crazy socks) (see: Spocko) *[[Tyler|'Tyler']]' '(he gives him his neon ties) *'Nug Nug '(hugs him) (see: Spug-Nug) *'Taylor '(he is a tailor and made Spencer´s tuxedo) *[[Penny|'Penny']]' '(she gives him T'Shirts) *[[Otto|'Otto']]' '(he offers Spencer discount cars. His name is a play on the word "auto") *[[Rob|'Rob']]' '(He steals back Spencer's sofa) *'Colonel Morgan' (Friend of Carly & Spencer's father) (born 1966) *'Charles Cornelius (Gibby) Gibson' (Friend of Carly, Sam and Freddie) *Isaac (he gave Spencer glasses) Relationships *Mrs. Benson' ' *Connie''' ' *Stefanie' ' *Lauren Ackerman *Sasha Striker' ' *Trudy Galini' ' *Veronica' ' *Ms. Fielder' ' *Gabriella' ' *Allison *Charlotte Gibson *Jennifer *Candace Alternate reality In the alternate reality created by angel Mitch in iChristmas, Spencer was engaged to marry Mrs. Benson, which would have made Freddie Benson his stepson. Enemies *'Chuck Chambers' (arch nemesis) *'Griffin' *'Spanky Stembler' *'Harmoo the Cat' *'Doug Toder' *'The Trick-or-Treaters''' *'Mean Sunshine girls' *'Photographer in (iCarly Awards)' *'The Pirates (Baseball Team)' Quotes *RAMPU!!!! (getting the Japanese light to turn on-and-off) *Look what I brought home from the market, MEXICAN SPONGES *Want to see what happens when I put my Sham-Pow! in the toilet? *Uncle Spencer is stuck...I repeat Uncle Spencer is stuck! *I am in the bathtub! *Where is my hot glue gun? I can't work with cold glue! *And then he WHAILED on me! *We want some Fig Nooters! *To show... the largeness of some coffee cups. *V-steps! *Windmils! *I'm a Dental Assistant now. *When did you suddenly turn into a little baby that whines as soon as she doesn't get what she wants?! *She wears pantyhose! *But I look so sophisticated! *I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid. *I would like one double-trouble with cheese and a large *HONK* (Only seen on iCarly.com) *I don't know how to respond to that. *Why? Is Santa here to tell me i'm ugly and have no friends? *Well...you know...gravity. *Nah, she only liked me for my socks. *FOR TILL COLLEGE!!!!! 'External links' References [http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0049878/ Spencer Shay on IMDB]' ' Category:Characters Category:Shay family Category:Characters Category:Shay family Category:1981 births